The Next Step
by Rianne2
Summary: Pony has run off and only Two-Bit can save him. But the beer is holding him back from remembering the one thing that can find Pony. And if he dose remember, is he brave enough to go threw with it, and deal with life?
1. Default Chapter

Note- I do not own any of the characters. None. I actually don't even own anything, expect maybe Amy who was inspired by S.E. Hinton, whom everything belongs too.  
  
After Johnny and Dally's death, we all changed. It was scary, it was like a wave, it took only one night for it to come and sweep away our personalities, leaving us cold, wet and depressed. Darry became very busy. He was always working. Cleaning, cooking, dusting. He could not stop and rest. It took his mind off of the pain. Steve was mad. All the time. He was just a little blob of anger, no matter what you said- he would take it the wrong way. No matter what. Soda was still Soda, but calmer. It was like he suddenly calmed downed- like he was drunk all his life and now he was dealing with the hangover. Ponyboy was the scariest of the changes. He never talked. Practically never. Sometimes, if he could not answer a question with a yes or a no he would ignore it. He was the worst off of all of us. None of us new why, things happened to him and Johnny, but he wouldn't talk about them. And they were eating him alive, memories, eating him. Am I turning into a poet? They started with his voice. I nearly doubled my wise cracks- I couldn't stop- I HAD to cheer them, push them on, and do something! I would think of a pun, immediately say it and it would come out all wrong. Even worse then that though was, get this, I, Two-Bit Mathews, started acting fatherly to the gang (expect for Darry who was already fatherly to us) and especially Pony, I don't know why though. I just didn't want him to hurt anymore. None of us did. While we tried to get rid of the pain, like swimming a waterfall, he simply let himself go under the water, no longer breathing, pain. Yep-that's the new gang. I hate it. I try as hard as I can to keep the going but they wont. One time, Pony saw me reeling over drunk. I acted as normal as possible and told him to go home and study. I- Me- yes ME told him to study. I didn't want him to see me drunk. I never minded before. At one point of time I acted a little fatherly to my little sister, Amy, who's only 6. I told her to make the right choices in life, never get dunk and stay away from any guys that remind her of me. She asked me if I thought Ken should go to the prom with Barbie or Kelly. Last time I ever did that. I haven't a relationship since they died. I couldn't keep a girl- never could- never will. But now I can't even keep em for more then a day. I will find a cute girl, ask her out, take her out, and then dump her the same day. Darry thought it was funny. Steve wasn't talking to me because I accidentally tripped over his beer, spilling it. Soda thought it was sad. Pony said nothing. Obviously. I couldn't take it anymore. I knew something had to happen. or else life would be done, over, gone... Trust me.. Something happened all right.  
  
Rianne- Sorry it's so short. Hehe. I like to leave a hanging spot.. I will try to make a chapter a day since it's almost summer. How do you like it so far? Please review! Another Note- This is my first book. A Third Note- Please review! 


	2. Breaking

Note- You know the drill, I don't own nothing! I only have the thoughts in my head and the dreams in my heart (hehe, romantic!)  
  
It was Monday but I wasn't going to school. I didn't really feel like it this morning. Besides, there was a party I wanted to go to later. But even if I wasn't- I still was going to drive Pony to school. I don't know why but I suddenly had the urge to drive him. I don't what to call it.. E.S.P? Intuition? Fatherly instinct? Well, I got up, dressed and headed over to the Curtis's. Besides- they had better breakfast then I had here, which was nothing. I knew they Darry probably made the cake; he's been doing EVERYTHING lately. I personally liked it when Soda made it- it was sweeter.  
  
When I got there I was surprised to see everyone was there and ready to do something. All Pony had to do was eat- usually the house is in chaos. Soda's looking for clothes, Steve's looking for fun, Darry's looking for keys and Pony's just looking. Well, everyone was ready so I ran in and plopped into the couch between Steve and Soda.  
  
"Hey everyone? Hows my favorite bunch of punks?" Soda nodded a greeting. Darry said his usual oks and somehow Steve got mad at me for calling him a punk. Go figure. Pony was just walking in with a slice of chocolate cake, "Pon- you wanna get me some?" he went back into the kitchen and came out with two slices. "Why don't you get it yourself, lazy?" Darry said for Pony. I laughed but no one else did. No one ever did. "Aaaa, Pony don't mind, do you kid?" he just stared at us. He wasn't going to answer- obviously. I ate my cake in silence, stealing a few sips of whoever's beer was on the table, till Pony finally stood up. He swallowed and to our surprise- he spoke. "We.better.....go" he said slowly. We all stared at him; he blushed and headed out the door, grabbing his back-pack on the way. I knew he was right so I said bye and headed out to drive him.  
  
Once in the car- it was like someone magically turned on his speak button. I forgot he had one. I listened; I might never here his voice this much again. "Two-Bit, I don't get it, I just don't. Maybe Im going crazy but I can't take any of this any longer. You know that town up by the church was there, Im scared I might just run there. Theres just too much stuff here- Im going crazy! I don't understand myself!" He said, suddenly crying so hard he was shaking- I quickly pulled the car over and held him- he sobbed like a baby, I couldn't blame him. "I love you guys so much, I love Soda and Darry and everyone but I don't think I can take this anymore!" he sobbed, words drowned by tears and deep breathes. The waterfall was coming out. "Shhhhh, shhhhh, its okay kid, everything's fine, Two-Bit will fix everything, Im here. Im right here with you" I had no idea where that all came from. I sort of startled myself. He finally stopped crying and apologized for crying... Then started to cry again. After the second time he stopped he simply said he was going to be late. I drove him to school and he got of the car just in time to here the bell, he started to run to class, but then turned around and scrame to me "Two-Bit, tell Darry and Soda I love them?" I nodded. "Promise?!?" he re- questioned. I nodded again and he ran off, I watched until he turned the corner and I couldn't see him anymore. I didn't know why he wanted me to tell them that but I figured I had too. I knew he was going to break soon, I suppose he just couldn't hold it in anymore, he broke. I felt proud of myself for being there with him. I ran a figure down one of my long sideburns and cocked an eyebrow at the place he stood, and then left. I had some thinking to do myself- little did I know what lay ahead.. 


	3. A Feeling

Note- I own nothing! Im so poor! WAHHHHHHH! S.E. Hinton has everything in this book.  
  
Another Note- Thank you so much for reviewing! I feel so loved!!!! Hugs to everyone that would be as so kind to review! (Pulls the surprised reviewers into a hug) I just love you guys. so much.. (Eerie look in eyes)... And don't worry; Pony isn't going to kill himself..  
  
One Last Note- Tomorrow, June 18th, is my birthday, Im having a little party so if I don't get a chance to write don't be too upset.. I will try to write two today then! Hehe! Happy Birthday Rianne! Hehe! (Balloons fly everywhere and Rianne, Pony's gang and the wonderful reviewers all get cake and ice-cream!)  
  
Pony was gone. I mean- he, not like that but he was out of my view, probably working in his classes but I had this strange feeling I wasn't going to see him for a while. I refused to think it- I thought my dad was going to leave.. I said he was going to leave... Now he's gone. No, I said to myself again, no more bad thinking- I think- therefore it happens, not no more. I stretched my arms quickly then drove towards Buck's house- where the party was. No one from the gang should be there so I felt a load of taken off my back- now I could have a little fun. I drove into the space left available, parking my old-piece-of-junk-of-a-car by the back, I wouldn't be driving home. I couldn't wait to get some beer. It was like- when I was cocked, everything was better. My dad was back and my mom wasn't always working and my sister wasn't slowly going crazy because of our broke down family. Dally and Johnny were back. Everything was perfect. All I needed was some beer.  
  
The moment I stepped inside, I wondered how Buck could get so many people- so ralled up- so early in the morning. It was wild in there. "Hey Two-Bit" a sweet, high voice called to me. It was Ann-Marie, what a doll. I think she was starting to get a thing for me, after a few beers she would have more then just a little thing for me. "Hey baby, hows the world?" I asked leaning against a counter near her. She engaged me with her silly little world, and all the silly little problems she had. Meanwhile, I was drinking, and watching her. She didn't have too much to drink, that sort of worried me, but as I got cocked I forgot about it. The next thing I knew- we were in a spair bedroom, making out. All I had on was my jeans. Surprising how that happens- no? I started to take off her shirt but she pushed me away. Ok... Whatever. I could tell she wanted to do more then kiss but she didn't trust herself.. Or me... Finally she pushed all the way away. "Two-Bit, I can't do this, I just cant, Im not ready" that was ok though, I didn't need it right now. I was cool with it. "Its ok dolly, just cool down now" I said, I pulled her closer, sitting up and letting her lean on my chest. Her light breathing cooled me down as well. She was clearly nervous about this but she layed there for a while, I thought maybe for a second, she was asleep. She suddenly jumped up and ran out of the room crying. I just sat there for a while. Boy, chicks where weird... I pulled on my shirt and headed out. I had enough of the party. I wasn't in the mood. I walked out of the place, not really knowing where to go. I looked at my watch. 9:00 pm. Man! Where did the time go?!? I finally decided NOT to go home. But to go to the Curtis's. As I walked over there, even though I was drunk, I had this weird feeling that something bad had happened. It's just the beer, I told myself, just the beer, but I kept walking anyways. When I got there, I threw open the door, but I didn't close it. I didn't get a chance. I didn't even get to say hi before someone had pushed me against the wall. It was Darry. He looked pissed. 


	4. I Can't Cry

Note- Everything is S.E. Hinton's, not mine.  
  
"What the ****?!?" I mumbled, Darry's whole face was red. I regretted it, even if I wasn't so drunk, I would not have a chance against Darry. My head bubbled in and out and I heard someone saying "He's drunk" and I saw a strange looking Soda. I repeated my question and Darry stormed out of the room. Soda looked like he was going to cry, but instead he kicked me. "OK?!?!? WHAT DID I DO?!?!?" I screeched. "Where's Pony?" I heard. Pony. Pony who? Ohhhhh.. Pony. "At school?" "At nine o clock?" I knew I was drunk. Err.. Lets seeeeeeee.. Pony.. Oh yeah, he wanted me to tell them something.... Darry.. where was Darry.. Oh.. he was next to Soda.. Or was he Mickey Mouse? "He told me to tell you.." slur slur "errrrr.. Oh yeah. he loves you two" At that Soda started bawling. Darry started to scream. "Where is he Two-Bit? WHERE IS HE?" "I don't know!!!!!" I closed my eyes. I was asleep.  
  
When I woke up, it was way past morning and I could tell Darry and Soda were at work. I was on the floor... With a hangover. Blah- hate them darn things. It took me a while before everything re-processed into my mind. Ann- Marie running, Soda crying, Darry screaming.. What? Oh yeah, screaming "WHERE IS HE?" Where's who? I suddenly sat straight up. PONY! Where was Pony! He was gone?!? I jumped up and looked around, nothing out of the ordinary. the table... A note! I ran over to it, it had already been opened, and obviously, read-  
  
Darry and Soda, Don't worry, Im just going away for a little while to do some thinking. Don't worry about me, Im sure I'll be fine. Love from, Pony  
  
Now I got it! He went away. I vaguely remembered something. he told me something. something about were he was afraid he would run away to, but I couldn't think of it. I fell down to the ground, my head pounded from sleepiness and beer, where did he say?!? Now I felt like crying, but I couldn't, I never cried. I could get him- I could save him- but the beer stopped me. I banged my fist against the wall and ran outside. 


End file.
